Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
Related Art
There is known a technique by which it is detected on the basis of an impedance of a fuel cell that whether or not an electrolyte membrane configuring the fuel cell is dry. Specifically, it is detected that if the impedance is below a reference value, the electrolyte membrane is wet, and if the impedance is equal to or above the reference value, the electrolyte membrane is dry (JP2009-231225).